


Ricatto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, M/M, Masochism, OOC, One-Sided Attraction, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ino conosce i segreti di Sasuke.Prompt del p0rnfest:NARUTO	Ino/Sasuke	Ino aveva due validi argomenti che convinsero Sasuke a farla restare a casa sua quella notte





	Ricatto

Ricatto

“Due validi motivi per rimanere a casa mia questa notte? Sei seria? Non trovi che sia squallido?” domandò Sasuke, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani.

Ino si sciolse i lunghi capelli biondi, si appoggiò contro la parete e posò una mano sul fianco.

“Non intendevo il mio seno. Le due ‘gemelle’ le avrei considerate una motivazione sola e comunque, nonostante Sakura sia piatta, so benissimo che nel villaggio c’è chi è più dotato di te in quel senso” ribatté.

Afferrò il braccio di Sasuke e lo sollevò, abbassando la manica, lasciando scoperte delle fasce bianche che gli avvolgevano i polsi.

“Questo è il primo motivo. Non vorrai che Sakura, o Naruto, scoprano che hai completamente perso la tua mente. Ti ho visto tagliarti col kunai sotto la luce della luna” disse, lasciandogli andare il polso.

Sasuke ritirò il braccio e lo strinse al petto, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Andresti a letto con un masochista?” ringhiò.

L’ambiente era illuminato da una lieve luce blu, che allungava le ombre dei mobili e rischiarava i due, tingendoli di colori freddi.

Ino afferrò lo schienale della sedia e la trasse a sé, venendo a creare un rumore stridulo, si sistemò a cavalcioni su di lui e gli posò le mani sulle spalle.

“Non sono una perbenista come Sakura. Non m’interessano i tuoi hobby” mormorò roca, accarezzandogli il collo lì dove c’era il marchio di Orochimaru.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, sentì Ino infilargli la mano nei pantaloni, sfiorandogli i boxer all’altezza del cavallo. Arrossì, stringendo le labbra e volse il capo, espirando dalle narici.

< Le interessa solo il mio corpo… o più probabilmente che nemmeno io posso rifiutarmi a lei se ha deciso che devo essere una sua preda > pensò, sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombare.

“La seconda motivazione?” domandò con voce rauca, spalancando le gambe.

Ino gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, strusciandosi contro il suo corpo.

“La seconda è che so di chi sei realmente innamorato. Finirai per dire sì a Sakura solo per rifondare il clan degli Uchiha.

Non provare a negare, ho le prove” mormorò.

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi, mentre lei gli sfilava la larga maglietta nera.

“Lui non ti guarderà mai. Il piccolo problema di essere etero” mormorò Ino, mordicchiandogli un labbro. “Io sono di più larghe vedute”.

“Così larghe da ricattarmi” mormorò gelido Sasuke, le gote vermiglie.

“Chi sarebbe che m’interessa?” domandò, mentre Ino gli posava dei baci sul petto. Lo leccava, mordicchiava e succhiava, lasciando scie di saliva.

“Oh, Sasuke-chan… Naruto si sta accorgendo di amare Hinata” mormorò Ino, passandogli la mano tra i morbidi capelli mori. “Probabilmente ci vorranno anni, ma alla fine saranno una coppietta felice… e per te non ci sarà spazio” mormorò Ino.

“Suppongo che anche tu avrai con chi sposarti” disse gelido Sasuke.

Ino gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, arrossandolo, danzando su di lui, succhiò, mentre gli sfilava anche i boxer.

“Certo” soffiò lasciva.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, sporgendo il bacino.

“Mi hai dato abbastanza motivi, ma… Sicura che resisterai tutta la notte?”. Mugolò, mentre le dita di lei giocherellavano col suo intimo.

Ino socchiuse gli occhi e gl’infilò una pasticca tra le labbra, mormorando: “Ingoia questa, così sarò sicura che tu potrai riuscirci”.

Sasuke deglutì.

< Mi sta bene, è solo un altro modo per farmi del male. Per avere il controllo su questo corpo, quando non posso averlo sulla mia vita >.

Ino con una mano finì di spogliarsi, mentre con l’altra continuò ad accarezzarlo, aspettando che si eccitasse. Lo baciò ripetutamente, mozzandogli il fiato, invadendo la sua bocca.

Si preparò, i suoi seni ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti o venivano premuti contro di lui.

Ino lasciò che entrasse dentro di lei.

< Voglio avere per una volta la mia ossessione, prima di cercare qualcuno da amare. Solo così potrò liberarmi dallo spettro di volerlo avere mio > pensò, mordendo con forza il collo di Sasuke lì dove c’era il segno. < Non parlerà, i miei due validi motivi lo hanno completamente convinto >.


End file.
